Tobi Senju
by TobiSenju21
Summary: On the day of the Kyuubi's Attack on Konohagakure, There were 2 babies born on that day as you know one of them already Naruto Uzumaki, and the second was Tobirama Senju but Tobi for short, he was the son of Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju. As years past, Naruto and Tobi grow up completely different while Naruto was dead last in his class, Tobi was a very skilled prodigy.
1. Chapter 1

Senju

by Nathan Olmsted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!

Chapter 1: Prologue

**In Konohagakure**

On October 10 at 6:30 pm, it was a peaceful day in Konohagakure as usual. Tsunade and Jiraiya were out on the town doing there usual scroll around the village when all of a sudden they started seeing people running in toward with scare look on their faces. So Jiraiya was went to go see what was happening but all of a sudden Tsunade starting feeling intense pain and yelled for Jiraiya. Jiraiya look down on the ground and saw a liquid and realized that his wife was giving birth now so Jiraiya rush her to the hospital but the way was block off by a collasped building. So Jiraiya took Tsunade to the nearest place he could find and tried to call out for help but no one came so he had to be the one to deliver his child. After 15 minutes Tsunade had given birth to a baby boy and she named it Tobirama Senju (Tobi for short) after her granduncle and the Second Hokage. After Jiraiya saw that Tsunade and Tobi were ok, he went to see what is happening as he got closer to the hokage tower he saw buildings on fire and body parts everywhere.

Then he saw Kurama, The Nine Tails, one of the legendary tailed beast destroying everything in his sight and Konoha's shinobis fighting the beast with everything they had but could even hurt the beast so Jiraiya started searching for Minato the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and the Yondaime Hokage. But he couldn't find him or his wife Kushina Uzumaki the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails or should I say former. So Jiraiya went to their house and discover that they were attack by someone just don't know who yet. So Jiraiya went to the cave where Hiruzen Sarutobi told Minato to take Kushina for the birth of their child but all he saw was the bodies of Biwako and Taji on the floor with puddles of blood surround them so he went to Minato's safehouse on the outskirt of the village which only he, and Minato know about. So as he got there, he went inside to see Kushina laying next to a blonde hair baby on a bed so he took it upon himself to protect her and the child. He sat next to her for about an hour before he saw Minato puff back in and he wasn't around he had brought Kurama with him. Jiraiya ask why did you bring him here. All Minato could say was he is ending this attack no matter what it of a sudden, Kushina stood up and restrain and contain the beast for the reason to seal to beast back into herself to kill it although she would be giving up he life as well. But want she didn't know was that the beast would die if she did that so Minato had to take matters into his own and sealed to beast insides his new born son. But Kushina begged Minato to stay alive and rise their child but Minato convinced he is doing it because it is for their's son sake as well as Konohagakure. So with kushina hold down the beast with her chakra, Minato with the help of Jiraiya used to Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal away the the beast's Yin chakra inside himself to weaken the beast also it decrease the size of the beast dramatically.

Afterthat they started the sealing process, while they were working on the sealing process Kurama started trying to kill Naruto to stop the sealing but Minato and Kushina stop the beast from harming their son however they fatally wounding themselves in the process. So to get the sealing done faster Minato summoning the scroll toad Gerotora and gave him the key to the seal as they said their goodbyes to their infant son and giving him the rest of their chakra so the Beast would get out and to assist their son in any future attempt to control the nine tail , Shinigami, aka The Death God took Minato and Kushina from the world of the living. So after seeing his former student and his wife were dead, Jiraiya picked up Naruto and took him to where he left Tsunade and Tobi. After he made sure Tsunade and his son were ok he took them to the hosipital, and then took little Naruto to the Hokage Tower to see what will the council do with the infant jinchuriki. After telling Hiruzen and the council what had happen to Minato and Kushina, they agree that Naruto would be in the care of by Hiruzen and then, the council told him that he had to return to his position of Hokage.

**At Konohagakure Hospital**

So Jiraiya went to the Konohagakure hosiptal to see his newborn son and wife. As Jiraiya look at his son he saw that Tobi had his spiky white hair and he has Brown eyes like his mother. Seen it has been along night, Jiraiya slept in a chair next to his wife and son for the rest of the night. Jiraiya woke up to Tsunade handing Tobi over to him so she could go out of the room for a minute and this was the first time Jiraiya held his started talkin to his infant son. he told Tobi that he wouldn't let anything harm him or his mother he would protect his family and his village with his life. the whole time little Tobi was just starring a his dad without a peep. After Jiraiya finishes talking to his son, Tsunade walk back into the room and said " How are my two men doing?"as she walk toward Jiraiya. All Jiraiya could say was " we're perfect and you?"as Jiraiya rocking Tobi back and forth. "I could be better." Tsunade said as she picked up Tobi and started feeding him.

Tsunade learn what happen because while Jiraiya was out taking Naruto to the hokage tower, she asked one of the nurses what happen and are the nurse knew was that the nine tails was attacking the city and the hosiptal has been busy all night. She learn that Minato and Kushina died while sealing the beast into Naruto by Jiraiya when he came back from the Hokage tower. Later that day, as Jiraiya and his family were exiting the hosiptal they ran into a male who had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee, also His ears were also pierced walking with his wife(Shikaku and Yoshino Nara). The couple came up to Jiraiya and said " Well hello how has you two been today?" as Yoshino hugged Tsunade and little Tobi as the guys talk to each other.

Jiraiya asked Shikaku what how many fatality were there from last night attack besides Minato and Kushina, but Shikaku didn't know, all he knew that it was alot. Then, Shikaku asked Jiraiya how did the nine tails got free from Kushina's body. All Jiraiya could say was that there was a person who force the creature out of Kushina's body with the Tailed Beast Extraction Technique. As Jiraiya told to the head of the Nara clan, he could see Shikaku was shocked at what he had just heard. Then, Shikaku asked if Jiraiya knew who it was, but Jiraiya replied with a simple nope.

As the finishes their conversation, the females was just finishing their is was mostly about baby Tobi and what happen last they sai their goodbyes to the Naras they went to their house to relax and eat something since they haven't nothing since before 6:30 pm last night so Tsunade cooked some ramen for her and Jiraiya and feed Tobi after they finish eating their dinner. After Tsunade got done feeding Tobi she laid Tobi down in his crib and went to clean the dishes while she and Jiraiya were talking. Jiraiya asked his wife if she was feeling ok from last night. Tsunade replied with " you know i'm strong but why do you ask?". " Well because you just had a baby last night and today you are cleaning dishes and at home not in the hosipital resting?" Jiraiya replied with a worried look on his face. "Well because i hate resting when there is work that needs to be done around here and i know you aren't going to do it." as Tsunade sid while finishing the rest of the dishes. Jiraiya answer her by saying " haha very true i would probably just seat on my butt look at porn and eat ramen all day haha." Just as Jiraiya got done saying that Tsunade just laugh and calling Jiraiya a lazyass. Just then Tobi started crying so Jiraiya went to checked on him and found he need to be changed but Jiraiya really didn't want to but he had to because he wanted his wife to relax since she has had a busy 24 hours. So Jiraiya changed Tobi and took him to Tsunade who was laying on the couch. After they put Tobi to bed, Jiraiya and Tsunade went to bed since they were still tried from last night.

_**Yes i updated this chapter so if i missed something review and tell my mistakes please.**_


	2. Chapter 2: 6 years later first week of

Chapter 2: 6 years later/ first week of the Academy

**Intro**

5 years later from the Birth of Tobi Senju and Naruto Uzumaki, now Tobi was already very skilled at taijutsu and ninjutsu. He inherted his Great-granduncle Tobirama looks and water release ability but he was still young and his parents didn't want him to train all the time like he does they want him to go play with the other village kids. The only other kid he hangs out with is Naruto and all they do is play pranks on the villagers when they are together. When the villagers would start calling Naruto a demon, Tobi would always stand up for his friend even if Naruto didn't ask for it. Naruto and Tobi always ate at Ramen Ichiraku every day after Tobi got done with his daily training. One day after Tobi got finish with his training with Shima and Fukasaku as he did everyday, he saw a group of people in a circle yelling "Demon child" and ofter things so he went to go see what. As Tobi got closer he saw his best friend Naruto scared and crying so he step in to defend his friend. He step in front of Naruto and told the villagers to leave Naruto alone or else. One of the villagers pushed Tobi to the ground which pissed off Tobi. He got into his fighting stance and then lunge at the villager as he was about to strike the villager he felt someone grab his foot in mid-air and when Tobi look up he saw Kakashi Hatake. All of a sudden, Kakashi dropped him and the crowd dissolved leave only Kakashi, Tobi, and Naruto there. Tobi asked Kakashi why he had stopped him from harming the villager. Kakashi replied with " cause you should be attacking villager even if they were terrorizing your friend and that you should never let anger get the best of you, okay?" as Tobi helped Naruto to his feet."Yeah i know i don't usually do that but this time he laid his hands on me so i though i could and thank you before i did something i know i would've regretted" as Tobi smiled and extended his hand to Kakashi who shook Tobi's hand then vanished in a cloud of smoke and leaves. So it was getting near lunchtime Naruto and Tobi walk toward Ramen Ichiraku for lunch as they did always. As they got there and took their seats. Ayame took their orders as usual, and they ate a couple of bowls of ramen til they were full then they left after paying Teuchi for lunch. after they left Ramen Ichiraku, they were stopped by group of kids who wanted Tobi to come play in the park with them. So trying to make his parents happy he said "sure why not". So they started walking toward the park, the other kids turn around and told Tobi that they wanted you to play with them not Naruto because their parents told them not to hang out with him. As they said that Tobi begin to get angry just then Shikaku and his son Shikamaru walking toward the park.

**At the Konoha Park**

Shikaku asked Tobi and Naruto if they wanted to play with his son and his friends in the park. They accepted, and starting walking with them to the park where kids were playing already while the parents watching and then Tobi look over and saw his parents talking to Choza Akimichi and his wife. So Tobi and Naruto walked up to the group of kids that were there with their parents (Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Shikumaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi). As they walked up Shikumaru said " Sup" as everybody turn their heads to look at Naruto and Tobi as they walked up. Tobi replied " Nothin much dude, how are all of you doing?" as Tobi when by to shake everybody hand. Hinata then asked if any one wanted to play hide and seek, everybody except Shikumaru because he was too lazy to play he just wanted to lay down on the park bench and take a nap. So the other kids started playing hide and seek with Hinata as it. She found everybody besides Tobi who was to fast to been seen everytime that day at the park. finally Tobi was chosen to be it so he started counting to 20 as he finish he found everyone without any problems. After an hour playing hide and seek, Tobi heard his parents calling him so he told everybody bye and ran to join his parents who were getting up off the bench they were sitting on. After they left the park, they went home to make dinner and get ready for tommorrow cause it was Tobi first day as an Academy student.

**At the Senju's Home**

So when they got home, Tsunade fix dinner, while she was doing that Tobi was getting his clothes ready for tommorrow he laid out a pale grey robe with a design of blue flames on the edges, with a red ribbon showing a curled silver design tied in a loose bow around his waist with the Senju clan symbol on the back and underneath it he will wear a red v-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armour underneath it along with pants, stirrups, and red sandals. As he finishes laying his clothes out his mom called him to eat dinner so he left his room and ran to the dining room and ate his dinner fast so he could go to bed and then get ready for school tommorrow. When Tobi woke up he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. Then, he went to the kitchen to get him something to eat for breakfast. He got a bowl of cereal and a cup of orange juice before he headed out with his parents to his first day of school.

**At the Academy, the Next day**

When they got there he saw his friends and ran over to talk to them while his parents talk to the other parents there dropping their kids off for their first day. As usual Naruto was running late even when Tobi and he would train together Naruto would show up an hour late everytime. As Tobi and his friends were talking about school, an raven haired boy walked up and introduced himself his name is Sasuke Uchiha which made all the girls blush besides Hinata who liked Naruto. Tobi walked up and said hi to the Uchiha and extended his hand to him as Sasuke shook it. After that, Tobi went inside the academy and ask where his classroom is and the person he asked told him so he went to his classroom and took a seat in the front. As he took his seat, his friends started walking into the classroom and at the back of them is Naruto who look excited and hyper as always. They sat in the classroom talking to one another for about 15 minutes and then a cloud of smoke and leaves appears in the class with a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way as he introduced himself to the class " Hi my name is Iruka Umino, i will be your teacher and you are to call me Iruka-sensai." Tobi raised his hand to ask a question, Iruka notice Tobi's hand up and Iruka said " Yes what do you want to know?". " All i wanna know is when do we get to spar and what will we be learning in this class?" Tobi asked as he got his pencil and paper out. " Well we won't be doing spar til the end of the month and we will be learning the basic ninja skills and knowledge, so that answers your question Mr. Senju?" answered Iruka as he went started passing out papers. " Yeah thank you Iruka-sensai" as Tobi started on his worksheet that Iruka gave him. So after everybody had finish their worksheet and turn them into Iruka, Iruka started teaching about chakra and what is was and of course Tobi already knew about it because Shima and Fukasaku told him about it while he was training and he had great chakra control he could already walk on water, and walk straight up any tree without any problems. But he didn't want to show off. Then Iruka asked Tobi what is chakra and Tobi answered with " is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience" as Iruka look shook at what he just heard from a new academy student. "Great job Tobi how do you know that?" asked Iruka still puzzled. " Well i was taught it by the elder toads of Mount Myoboku, Shima and Fukasaku, they were my sensai before the academy." as Tobi looked happy because he knows he knew more ninja knowledge than any one in the class besides Iruka-sensai. But Tobi know he didn't want to show how smart he was on the first day but he also had to answer any question his sensai asked him. By then end of school that day Iruka had taught them a little bit of history of konohagakure and chakra which Tobi answered all of Iruka-sensai question Naruto and Tobi left the academy they met their friends who were standing just outside. Tobi walked up to them and started talking to them about how was everybody first day. everybody said it was fine besides Shikumaru who said it was boring as usual. Everybody's parent came to pic them up besides Naruto and Sasuke who walked with Tobi to his house with Tobi's parents. Sasuke asked Tobi why was he being nice to him and Tobi replied with " cause i'm nice to everyone no matter what." as Tobi smiled with his parents who were walking behind the 3 boys. After that, Sasuke brother Itachi picked up Sasuke and told Jiraiya thank you for watching over his brother and shook hands with the Toad sage then in a cloud of smoke and leaves. After Tobi and his parents dropped Naruto off at his apartment, they went home to rest and eat dinner. As Tobi went to bed that night he was thinking about his friends and his sensai and how he loved going to the academy so much.

**At the Academy, A month later,**

After an month of attending the Academy, it was finally time for Tobi first spar match and it was againist Sasuke. As they stepped in to the sparring ring, as all the girls were blushing over Sasuke except Hinata who liked Naruto. Tobi and Sasuke got into their fighting stances as Iruka told them to fight. Right out of the gate Sasuke went for a roundhouse kick which was blocked by Tobi who uppercuted Sasuke to the ground and then Tobi jumped on Sasuke and act like he was going for a KO punch but as Tobi's fist got closer to Sasuke face it turned out he didn't want to harm his friend so he just barely hit him. Then, Tobi got up and extended his hand to Sasuke who out of anger slap Tobi's hand away and then Sasuke walked off, while the girls were yelling at Tobi for pissing off their Sasuke, and all Tobi said was " I didn't harm him so shut up and he ain't any of yours, he don't end like any of you." as all of girls with now frown upon their faces left the sparring area. Tobi walked to Ino and Sakura to talk to them about he didn't mean what he said he was angery and then apologized to both of them, then both of them hugged him and accepted the apologized. Tobi was happy now so he and the 2 girls walked toward Ramen Ichiraku for lunch as Tobi was paying for all of them. after that they walked to Ino's parents' flower store in town to hang out and on the way there they met up with Naruto who was running from the Anbu for painting the Hokage Monument as a prank. Tobi and the 2 girls laughed their hardest, then all of sudden an Anbu shinobi arrives to picked up Naruto to take him to the Hokage. As they left Tobi waved to his best friend then, Ino, Sakura, and Tobi continue thier walk toward Ino's parents' flower shop talking about different things like their favorite thing which both of the girls said Sasuke of course as soon as they said that Tobi rolled his eyes as both girls laughed. They finally arrive at the flower shop, so they went inside to hangout for a little while until the sun went down. They mostly talked about school, and of course the girls talked about Sasuke as Tobi ignored them cause he didn't hate Sasuke it just he was tired of hearing his name that's all. Afterthat, Tobi had to go home to eat dinner and get ready for school tommorrow. As he got home he saw his parents waiting for him, wondering where he was. He told them that he went to the Yamanaka Flowers shop after school with Ino and Sakura. They said ok then Tsunade fix him up a plate of food which he ate while his parents asked him about school. Tobi replied by saying " i'm doing wonderful, Iruka-sensai said i'm at the top of my class in everything." After he ate he got ready for bed and then fell asleep smiling cause he had a great life.

_**I will be updated a few chapters cause i feel like i messed up on some of them. So Review if you find a mistake that i should fix and also this is Tobi's story not Naruto's story. Tobi is the hero of this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Academy graduation Exam

Chapter 3: 4 years laters/ Academy Graduation

It has been 4 years since we last saw Tobi, since then the Uchiha Massarce happen, so Sasuke was now quiet and training to get string enough to kill his brother Itachi who killed his clasn as well as his parents. Tobi on the other was still at the top of his class in everything. He continue his sage training with Shima and Fukasaku before school everyday. he could already produced the Rasengan with one hand. He also was being training by Mighty Guy to imporved his Taijutsu skill. He was now very skilled at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Also he had complete chakra control throughout his whole body. He is also undefeated in the Sparring ring. His skill, and speed rivalled that of Minato Namikaze. Naruto is still up to his usual self by pranking, getting in trouble with the Hokage, and coming late to class. He was second behind Tobi in the class standings . Tobi offered to help train him but naruto being naruto always said okay to get stronger. So as the years pasted, the friendship between Tobi and Naruto had gotten they both hanging out with Kiba, Shikamaru Chōji, Sakura, Ino, Shino, and Sasuke . Tobi, Sasuke and Naruto trained together everyday after school to get stronger, and more skilled. They spared everyday testing their jutsus and chakra control. Tobi taught the Shadow Clone Technique, and the Rasengan to Naruto. Naruto and Tobi also was taught to summon toads by Jiraiya.

**At Training ground 3**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Tobi were in the middle of their sparring match. Naruto did some hand seals then shouted summoned an army of shadow cloneswhich then started making the Rasengan and rush toward Tobi who counted it with "**Water Release: Water Formation Wall" **then Tobi did a series of hand seals then shouted **"Fire Release: Flame Bullet" **which sent a flame bullet toward Sasuke who dodge and did a couple of hand seals and then shouted **"Fire Release: Dragon Fire"** which hit Tobi's flame bullet to block the attack. Then, Tobi ran toward Sasuke and hit Sasuke with the Leaf Strong Whirlwind, move he had learn from Mighty Guy, which sent Sasuke flying into a tree. Then Tobi jumped back and did a few hand seals then shouted "**Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death" **which was block by a strong gust of wind. when Tobi look over he saw his mom with a angery look on her face. "SORRY mom and Sasuke" Tobi said with a worried look on his face as his mom stared walking toward him. When Tsunade got close to her son, she said" you know to go easy when you spar right?". "Of course, I kinda gotta over did it didn't i?" as Tobi look at his mom with a nervous look. Tsunade nodded her head then went to check on Sasuke. After she saw that Sasuke was ok, they left the training ground and begin walking toward Ramen Ichiraku for dinner.

**At Ramen Ichiraku **

When they arrived at Ramen Ichiraku, they saw Jiraiya and his mom,Iruka, and Choji eating. Then, Tobi ordered his ramen then ate it while talking to Iruka-sensai about the graduation exam tommorrow, and Iruka told Tobi that there's a new rules only 10 student can pass this year. So Tobi already he could pass it but he still wanted to study and train for it. After Tsunade had paid for her family meal, they left to go home to get ready for tommorrow cause Tobi had to get sleep and study for the graduation exam.

**At the Academy, the next day**

Everybody was seating in their seats waiting for Irukai-sensai to show up so that they could begin the exam and become genins. Tobi was sitting besides Ino, and Hinata chating with them until their teacher arrives. Just then a cloud of smoke and leaves appear in the front of the class and out comes Iruka-sensai who told the class that they were going to be testing their Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu skills for the exam. First they demonstrated their Transformation Technique which Tobi, and Naruto transform into Iruka perfectly, and next they demonstrated their Clone Technique which Tobi, and Naruto did perfectly. Then they went to the sparring area to test their Taijutsu skills.

**Sparring Area**

Iruka told the students the order of matches. it will be:

vs Kiba which Shino won

2. Sakura vs Hinata which Sakura won

3. Naruto vs Sasuke which they tied

vs Choji which Ino won

5. Tobi vs Shikumaru which Tobi won

**Back in the classroom**

To test their Genjutsu by trying to use their genjutsu on Iruka and try to make him believe went first and made Iruka actually believe he was at Ramen Ichiraku eating with Naruto, so Tobi passed. Everybody else went and everybody passed . After everybody finish, Iruka announced that everybody passed . He said " the Rookie of the year is... Tobi Senju and Naruto Uzumaki" as Tobi almost fell back in his chair because he was shock from what he heard. So he went down to Iruka's desk to get his forehead protector. After everbody else theirs, Iruka annouce that he will be selecting teams tonight and then annouce them tommorrow in class, and he told everybody that they did a great job.

**Outside the Academy**

After school, everybody went outside to talk and to congratulate each other for passing and becoming an genin. Then, parents started showing up to congratulate their kids. Jiraiya and Tsunade walked up to Tobi and Tsunade gave him a big hug and kiss on his cheek. Then, Jiraiya patted Tobi on the back and told him " We are so proud of you, and never ever forget that, we love you very much!" Afterthat they went home to celebrate their son becoming an genin.

**At the Senju's House**

As Tobi and his parents went inside their home, Tobi crashed on the couch because he has had a long day and was completey drained of energy. All he wanted to do is take a nap but he knew his parents wanted to celebrate his accomplishment of becoming a genin. So Tobi only laid on the couch til he heard his mom start cooking and his dad talking to her. Afterthat, Tobi stood up and walked to the kitchen to get him something to drink. Then, he sat at the dining room table and chatted with his parents while eating their dinner. Then they heard a knock on the door, so Tobi went to check to see who is was and it was Naruto. He didn't want to celebrate alone so Jiraiya invite him in to eat with them. Naruto accepted and came in and ate with Tobi's family. Afterthat, Tobi ask Naruto to stay the night he would sleep on the couch, and let sleep on his bed. So Naruto and Tobi's parents agree to it. After that, Jiraiya told Tobi and Naruto to go to bed because he knew that they have had a harsh day.

**At the Academy, the next day**

As everybody sat in their seats waiting for Iruka to come and announce the team, Naruto showed up late as usual. Ino and Sakura came in the room arguing about who gonna be on a team with Sasuke. After a few moments, Iruka finally arrived as he did everyday. He sat down at his desk and begin to tell the students the teams they would be in. Iruka said " Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruna, Sasuke Uchiha, and Tobi Senju." as Naruto and Tobi high 5 each other as Sakura had a happy look on her face while Sasuke had a mad face on his. Then, Iruka annouced the rest of the teams. Afterthat, Iruka told the students that they would meet there sensais after school. So after all the other teams left with their sensais, the only team still was Team 7.

**In the classroom**

"Where is our sensai?"

"Don't here dude now calm down"

"Make me "dude"

"How about sure I ain't scare"

"Okay, bring it then"

" Alright i will it look like Iruka-sensai won't have a classroom to teach in after i get done with you, dobe."

"I guess so"

As Sasuke and Tobi argue, Sasuke had his head lying on the table while Sakura was trying to stop Tobi and Sasuke from fighting with each other. Just then a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and has dark-coloured eyes walked into the classroom. Tobi already knew who it was.

"Whats up Kakashi-sensai, about time you got here." Tobi greeting his new sensai. All Kakashi said was meet me on the roof in 10 minutes then he disappear.

**Roof of the Academy **

So they all went to the roof to see Kakashi seating down reading Icha-Icha an book that Tobi's dad had wrote. As they all took a seat on the ground, Kakashi said " Let's go around telling some stuff about one another okay like your likes, dislikes, goals ,and dreams, ok"

"Well, My name is Tobi Senju, my likes are training, ramen, and friends. My dislikes are lazy people, enemies of Konohagakure, and annoying people (while looking at Sakura). my goal is to become a powerful ninja, and my dream is to become Hokage just like the rest of my family." Tobi explained. After everyone else told their likes, dislikes, goals, and dreams. Kakashi told them to meet him tommorrow at 8:30 pm at training ground 3 for an test and not to eat breakfast. Then he left them. After they left the Academy, Tobi went home because it was last and he needed to get home to ready for tommorrow.

**At the Senju's Home**

As Tobi walked into his house, he saw that his parents were already asleep and they left a plate of food for him which he ate. Then he went to his bedroom t and study Kakashi for tommorrow to get ready for him. After 2 hours of studying, he went to bed with a good idea of what to except tommorrow.

_**Yes, I'm making Tobi and Naruto best friends while making Sasuke and Tobi rivals. Also, they don't become bad rivals until after the Chunin Exams.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bell Test

Chapter 4: Bell test

**At the Senju's home**

As Tobi got ready for the test that morning, he remember that Kakashi told him no to breakfast o he skipped it and got his weapons, and supplies ready. He also took a shower, brush his teeth, and then got dressed which he wore a red v-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armour underneath it along with black baggy pants, stirrups, and black sandals (Image Deidara when he fought Sasuke). As he finish getting ready, he look at the clock and saw that he still an hour he had to show up for Kakashi's test. So he took the time to study more of Kakashi-sensai. 30 minutes later, Tobi started walking toward Training ground 3 for the test.

**In the village/ Training Ground 3**

As Tobi walk toward Training ground 3, he ran into Naruto walking there too. So Tobi ran up to catch up with them. Tobi greeted them by saying " Good Morning ,dawg !" as Naruto smiled and nodded his head. " Where's that dobe Sasuke?" Tobi asked Naruto. He shrugging their shoulders. As they got closer to the training ground, they could see Sasuke laying in the grass, while Sakura lending on a tree. So Tobi went up to him and ask him " Hey where's Kakashi-sensai, dobe?" as Sasuke looked up at him with an confuse look on his face. All Sasuke said was " I don't know, I'm not his keeper." The other three had confused looks on their face cause Kakashi said meet him here at 8:30 am and it was already 9 am. So then the 3 just took a seat on the grass as Naruto yelling about Kakashi being late and then Sakura punched him in the back of his head. Then, a cloud of smoke and leaves appear outof nowhere, which was Kakashi finally was there. Naruto yelled at Kakashi " WHY ARE YOU LATE?". Kakashi replied " Well because a black cat walk in front of me so I took the long way so I didn't get curse." as Kakashi smiled while the 4 genin with angry look on their faces. Then, Kakashi extended his right arm while holding 2 bells and he said " You all have to take the bell test, there is a 66% chance of failure, so good luck, oh yeah you have to get these bells away from me before lunch time or you will tried to those 4 logs while i eat my lunch." As the 4 genin look shocked and then they all nodded their head. Then, Kakashi said " ok, ready-" as Sasuke started running at him but ended up falling into Kakashi trapped. Afterthat, Kakashi said " I didn't say begin, ok ready begin!" As the 3 other genin went to hide in the tree. As they were hiding, Tobi said forget this and then went to find Kakashi. When he found him, Tobi did a series of hand seals to fast for even the sharingan to analysis although Kakashi didn't have his showing, then Tobi shouted " **Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique" **as he ran at Kakashi and hit him in the gut sending him flying into a tree. Tobi jumped back and did another series of hand seals and then said " **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"** sending a giant orb toward Kakashi, Kakashi dodge it and then did a couple of hand seals and then, said "**Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation" **and then Kakashi disappeared leaving Tobi there with a surprise look his face. Then all of a sudden, Kakashi grab his leg and pulled him under the ground. After that, Kakashi went to pat the genin on the head, but it wasn't Tobi, it was an Earth Release Shadow Clone that Tobi had used seconds before Kakashi went underground. While Kakashi was staring at the hole in the ground, Tobi was behind him with a Rasengan in his hand. Then, Tobi ran toward Kakashi and then hit Kakashi which was an shadow clone. So Tobi scanned there area, and then did a couple of hand seals and 20 shadow clones appeared behind him and he gave them order to go find Kakashi, which was in a tree behind him. With Tobi being a sensor type, he was able to sense it so he used **Body Flicker Technique **which his father taught him. He appear behind who had an shock look on his face then, Tobi fastly did a series of hand seal and then said "**Chakra Scalpel**", then struck Kakashi on the shoulder which then Kakashi fell off the limb and hit the ground. Then, his fists started to glow blue then he jumped toward his sensai who was in the ground. As soon as Tobi got close to Kakashi the glow on his fists went away and then he vanished in mid-fall, and then next Kakashi heard bells ringing next to him. He look over and it was Tobi with the 2 bells in his hand. So that meant the test was over, but his other students were still hiding in the trees. So Kakashi and Tobi back to the 4 logs and sat down waiting for the other 3 genins to come out of the woods. After 30 minutes waiting for the other 3 genins, Tobi and Kakashi gave up and decided to eating their lunch before it got cold. Just then, they saw the other 3 genins walking out of the woods walking toward them. They looked mad and tired, so when they got close to they all laid down as Tobi gave Naruto one of the bells. and Kakashi tied the other 2 up to the logs until the othe 3 finish their lunches. Afterthat, Kakashi ask the 4 genins what was the purpose of the test as Tobi raised his hand and answered " it purpose was it would seem that one of them will be sent back to the Academy no matter what. This, however, is a ruse to test out whether the three can work as a team: if they ignore the fact that only two bells are available and be willing to work together, they might have enough skills to take the bells, and be allowed to pass." as Kakashi smiled and said " perfect Tobi, now everyone can leave and meet me tommorrow at the hokage tower,ok?" Afterthat everybody left.

**In the Woods, an week later**

"Does any one have eyes on the target"

"Not me sensai"

"Nope"

No, dude"

"Dang this boring why can't we get any good missions?"

"Cause these are D-rank missions, we still genin and we just became genin a week ago, so calm down and find this stupid cat already."

"Wait i think i see it"

"Where"

"In front of me"

Team 7 reporting to each other to find the Fire Daimyo's wife cat Tora who runs away because she hates her owner. As Naruto grab the cat, it started to scrath and bite him. After that, they brought the cat back to the Hokage's tower to give to Madam Shijimi, her owner.

**At the Hokage's Tower **

As soon as they gave it back to her, she begin to hugged Tora and it look like she was squeezing the life out of the poor cat. After they had left, Naruto at the Hokage saying that he want a good mission not a boring mission anymore. Then, the Hokage said "Alright then come back tommorrow and i'll one for you, ok."After that the Hokage dismissed Team 7. So Tobi and Naruto walk to Ramen Ichikaru to go eat dinner.

**At Ramen Ichikaru **

As they reached Ramen Ichikaru, Tobi saw his parents waiting for him there. So he went to go greet them. Also, Naruto was there execiting because he gets to go a real mission tommorrow. So Jiraiya asked Naruto how was his mission today, and Naruto replied with a simple boring then started laughing. Tobi and Naruto put in their order as they met up with Choji and Shikamaru who just got finish with their test. After they talked about their different experiences on their tests, Tobi left with his parents and went home.

**At The Senju's Home**

When Tobi got inside he kicked off his sandals and took his robe, then he went take a shower before he went to bed. So he could wake up early to get some training in before he had to go on his mission. After his shower, Tobi put his PJs on and then got into his bed and fell fast asleep.

_**I'm making Naruto strong and smart in the fanfiction. But Tobi is still the hero so yeah. This is gonna be an TobiAnko/Ino/Yugao story.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Land of Waves

Chapter 5: Land of Waves

**At the Hokage's Tower, the next day**

"Well we're here, Hokage"

"Alright, then you have been giving an C-rank mission has an escort to the Land of Waves and this is who you will escorting" as the Hokage motion to the guards to open the door. Behind the door was grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes, he was a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. " His name is Tazuna and you will be leaving for the Land of Wave at 4 pm, so meet Kakashi and Tazuna at the city entrance, ok." as the Hokage told the 4 genins and then Tazuna said " These brats are gonna escort back home." which made Naruto burst out by saying " Who are you calling brats, you drunk! " After Tazuna and Naruto argue for a little while the Hokage dismissed them to go get their weapons, supplies, and other stuff.

**At Konohagakure's Entrance**

As Tobi got to the village's entrance, he saw that Sakura,Sasuke, and Naruto were there already with Kakashi and Tazuna. When he got to them, Kakashi told them to let's go.

**On the way to the the Land of Waves**

As they left the village, Tobi was scanning the area and trying to sense anything. While Sakura asked Tazuna what he does, he replied with i'm a bridge builder. As the group passed an puddle of water, it made Tobi think _"it hasn't rain for awhile now so why is there a water puddle here, Wait i sense some chakra!" _But before he could say anything before two chunins attacked Kakashi and pull him apart with their metal gaunlets. Afterthat, they went after Tazuna, behind them Tobi rush toward in intense speed and said "**Leaf Great Flash**" which sent both of the chunins into a tree. Afterthat, he ordered Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke to protect Tazuna. Then, he did a couple of hand seals and said "**Wood Release: Great Forest Technique**" to trap the Demon brothers to the tree. All of a sudden, Tobi felt chakra coming from a tree. He looked up and saw Kakashi and then he smiled. Tobi knew that his sensai used the body replacement jutsu because when the Demon brothers torn his sensai apart the only thing that dropped was a log and some sticks. So after Kakashi explain to his student what happen, they got into a boat to travel to the Land of Waves. Kakashi asked Tazuna what really going on. Tazuna explained to the 4 genins and jonin that the Land of Waves had been taken over by a shipping magnate called Gatō, who had effectively bankrupted all the people of the country, and that the only way to revitalise the economy was by building a bridge to the mainland that could render moot Gatō's shipping monopoly. However, Gatō did not want that to happen, and used shinobi gangs to assert his control. After that, they arrives in the Land of Waves and they continued to Tazuna's house. Naruto was trying to out do Sasuke and Tobi by throwing kunais into bushes everytime he did Sakura hit him on the back. Then, they spotted a snow whit rabbit which made Kakashi and Tobi think _"That's weird Snow rabbits are only white during winter, meaning that this rabbit had been raised indoors and therefore belonged to someone nearby." _All of a sudden, Tobi caught sense alot of chakra which he told Kakashi too. Kakashi told everybody to get down. All of a sudden a giant kubikiribocho came out the wood flying toward them. Tobi use his speed and grab the giant sword and then shoved it in the ground. Then, a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face which Tobi already know who he was because when he attended the Academy, He study Zabuza and the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and Tobi knew some of his techniques. Zabuza said "Hey give me my sword back NOW". " How about you come and take it?" as Tobi said with a smirk on his face. Kakashi told Zabuza that if he wanted Tobi that he would have to get passed him, pulling up his forehead protector revealing his sharingan, which surprise the other 3 genin and not Tobi caused he had study him before so he knew. Kakashi told his 4 students to protect the bridge builder. All of a sudden a mist started surrounding them and Zabuza disappear into it, which Tobi knew he was going for his silent killing technique. So Tobi got ready as Kakashi calm down Sasuke who was having an panic attack. Just then, Zabuza appeared behind the 4 genin and in front of Tazuna, Tobi used the kubikiribocho and slashed through the Kiri missing nin, but it turn out to be just a water clone which the real Zabuza lunged at the Senju genin, but Tobi uses his speed to dodge the attack and do a series of hand seals and then said "**Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave"** which made a wave out of the earth and then he did a few more hand seals and then shoots mud from his mouth which slow Zabuza, then he did some more hand seals fastly which made both of his arms dark and hard as he rush toward Zabuza who was shocked at that he was get beat by an genin. Tobi hit Zabuza in the gut sending him flying into the water. Then Tobi uses his intense speed and rush toward the missing nin and jump jumps in midair and targets Zabuza with a falling axe kick with immense strength which Zabuza took right ot the head sending him farther in the lake. Afterthat, Tobi went back to get the kubikiribocho and strapped it to his back and begin toward his team and the bridge builder. But before he could he felt Zabuza's chakra and look back to see Zabuza standing on the water. But Tobi knew he uses enough chakra for the day so he told that he was going to protect Tazuna and that Kakashi could fight Zabuza. So we all know how that turns out with Haku coming and taking Zabuza disguise as an hunter-nin but before he left with Zabuza, Tobi asked him "i though if you are a so called hunter nin then why aren't you disposing of the body here instead of going somewhere else?" as Tobi had a smirk on his face. But Haku could Kakashi fainted do to exhaustion from using the sharingan too much in his fight againist Zabuza, after Tobi looked at his sensai on the ground, he looked back and notices that Haku and Zabuza's body were gone. So Tobi carried his sensai to Tazuna's house to rest.

**At Tazuna's House **

While they were waiting for Kakashi wake up, Tazuna's daugther Tsunami offered the 4 genins some tea while they wait. As they waited Sasuke and Sakura talked to Tobi about how did he get that fast and Tobi replied with my training with Mighty Guy. After Kakashi woke up, he told the 4 genins, Tsunami and Tazuna that he didn't believe that Zabuza wasn't dead. After that, Tazuna's grandson Inari came in calling all of Team 7 idoits and saying that Gato will send his men to kill them. Then he ran off, crying. After that, Kakashi told his students that since they had time that he is gonna trained them. So Kakashi got up with the help of Tobi and Sakura and they headed toward the woods.

**In the Woods **

Kakashi and his team stopped at a clearing within the woods. Then, Kakashi throw 4 kunais toward each genin and told them to climb up a tree this training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. It's all about chakra control. Then, Kakashi said begin as the 4 genin ran up an tree while Sasuke and Naruto fall to the ground, Sakura made it to an branch on the tree. While Tobi made it to the top of his tree. Then, ran back down his tree. When he got down, Kakashi congratulated Sakura and Tobi as they sat down on the ground while watching the other 2 genin failing each time which made Tobi laughed which made Naruto mad. After being done for 30 minutes, Kakashi sent Sakura and Tobi to meet up with Tazuna on the bridge, so they left toward the unfinished bridge as Naruto and Sasuke continue their training.

**At the Unfinished Bridge**

As Tobi and Sakura walked to meet Tazuna, they saw him getting into an arguement with a worker they couldn't hear anything said but know it was about the bridge and Gato. So they walk over to Tazuna after the confrontation, and asked what was worng. Tazuna replied with sayinn nothing then he asked what they doing here? and Tobi answered " Because we got done with our training and Kakashi told us to protect you while you are working." as Tobi smiles. Then someone shouted " End of the day!" So then, Tazuna collected his stuff and tools and left the bridge with Tobi, and Sakura. As they walked through the town Sakura and Tobi saw how bad the people had to live and begin to fell sorry for them as a child ran up to Sakura with her hand extended so Sakura gave her some candy, and then she ran away.

**At Tazuna's Home**

As Sakura, Tobi, and Tazuna got back to his house, they saw that Naruto and Sasuke were in the house tired and still not done with their training. Sakura asks why Inari often stares at the torn family photo on the wall. Angered suddenly, Inari leaves the table, making Tsunami chase after him. Tazuna then explains that the man torn from the picture, named Kaiza, was once a hero in the Land of Waves and a father-figure to Inari. When Gatō arrived, he had Kaiza killed in an attempt to destroy the hope of the land, a strategy that sadly succeeded and traumatised Inari. Moved by the story, Naruto decides to show Inari that there are still heroes in the world. Then, Tobi went to talk to Tsunami about what happen to Inari and if he was alright? All Tsunami could say was that he is going through hard time in his life, and yeah for now as she smiled at Tobi. Afterthat, he went to go to his bed and went to sleep after the busy day they just had. When he woke up he heard Sakura talking to Tsunami about Naruto so he got up and dressed and went to where they were at. As they both said Good Morning to him he smiled and took a seat by Tsunami. Before he could say anything, Kakashi told the girls to leave the subject alone please and both females nodded. Naruto and Sasuke return triumphantly to Tazuna's home, with Naruto cheerful, yet completely drained from the effort. Inari is disturbed at the sight of Naruto, who has exhausted himself for what Inari thinks is a futile struggle against Gatō and his men. He thinks of Kaiza and tearfully tells Naruto that he only thinks he can win because he has not suffered as Inari has. Naruto tells Inari that he is a coward and leaves the table. As Inari cried cause of what Naruto said about him, Tobi went to talk Naruto.

"Hey Naruto"

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk"

"Ok"

"So how are you,dude?"

"Hmm well i guess good, you?"

" I'm alright"

As Tobi and Naruto finish their conversation. They shock hands and then Tobi went to his bed and fell asleep. As Tobi woke up as he was the first one to wake up, so he got up and went outside and begin to trained with Kubikiribōchō until everybody else woke up. After 2 hours of training, he finally went inside to see everybody except Naruto awake and getting ready to go to the bridge so Tazuna can work and so that meant they would have to protect him. Kakashi let Naruto sleep in cause he was tired after yesterday. So they left as Tsunami, Inari and Naruto stayed at the house.


	6. Chapter 6: Chunin Exams

Chapter 6: The Battle on the Bridge !

**At the Unfinished Bridge**

When Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tobi, and Tazuna to the bridge, the team is confronted by Zabuza, who has returned for round 2. Sasuke took out 5 of Zabuza's water clones already. This time he had brought company in Haku. As the 3 genins and 1 jonin get in their fighting stance as did Zabuza and Haku. Of course, Kakashi went after Zabuza and then Sasuke and Tobi went after Haku while Sakura stay back and protected Tazuna. So the fought between Sasuke and Tobi vs Haku started out with Sasuke kicking Haku in the gut, while Tobi rush toward Haku with his intense speed and and hit him with the strong fist which sent him flying toward Zabuza who grab him. Then he continued the fight, so Tobi did a few hand seals and said "** Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique"** which sent a water shark at Haku who block it while Sasuke shouted " **Fire Release: Great Fireball" **which also blocked by Haku. So Tobi extended his arm and then in his palm a large chakra-filled blue orb (rasengan) and then Tobi ran at Haku at intense speed. He put the Rasengan to Haku chest and sent her flying into the water. Just then, Naruto showed up as well as Haku getting back on the bridge. He did some hand seals and then said "**Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals" **trapping the 3 male genins. Then he went into one of the ice crystal and did some hand seals which made a thousand needles come at them, which while trying to protect Naruto, Sasuke from a deadly blow where Sasuke was almost dead-like. Naruto, in anger, tapped into the power of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him. He was able to attack Haku, and break through the mirrors, in turn breaking Haku's mask. While Tobi was healing with **Mystical Palm Technique **that he had learn from his mom. As he got Sasuke feeling better he join in to fight by doing some hand seals and then wraps his body in a layer of lightning chakra then he did lifted up Haku and then he smashes them head first onto the ground in what resembles a powerbomb manoeuvre, which made an big hole in the ground. As Kakashi, Sakura, Zabuza, and Naruto were shocked about what they just saw, Tobi enter into sage mode and then harden his hair, which was as long as his dad, shoots it continuously at Haku which struck him slowing him down. Then he jumped up, then summoned Shima and Fukasaku to his shoulders, and said "This is it for you" to Haku. As he did some hand seals and shouting** "Sage Art: Goemon" **as it hits Haku unconscious. Then you know what happen next, Kakashi killed both Haku and Zabuza dies, before that Zabuza kills Gato, and the bridge was finally finishes and named the Great Naruto Bridge and there was finally hope in The Land of Waves.

**Back in Konohagakure**

As usual Sasuke and Naruto can't work as a team and making Sakura and Tobi look bad. So Kakashi decides that their teamwork is too off that day and sends them all home. Before they left, Sasuke told Naruto that he is weak and Sakura is weaker. As he walked by Tobi he didn't say anything. Afterthat, Naruto and Tobi (now good friends) were walking around the village until they saw Konohamaru getting threaten by a foregin ninja from the sand. So they ran over there to defend their friend. But, Naruto was going to attack the mysterious ninja but he tripped over by the mysterious ninja invisble attack. So Tobi now in the face of the sand ninja, he asked " Why don't you pick on someone your own size not unless you are chicken?" as the sand ninja just stared at Tobi as Sasuke and Sakura walked up, and so did 2 other sand ninjas who told the other sand ninja to stop playing around we aren't here to play. Then he announed his name is Gaara of the Desert and then the kunoichi introduced herself as Temeri which Tobi made her blush when they first walked up when he smiled. Then they said they are from Sunagakure in the land of wind and they are here for the Chunin Exams, which confused Naruto asked Tobi what are the Chunin Exams. Tobi told him that are a type of test to test the abilities of the genin. If the genin perform well, they will be considered for promotion to chūnin. Then the sand ninja left, leaving Team 7 and Konohamaru and his friends standing there. Then the next day, Kakashi gave his whole team applications for chunin exams. Everybody except Sakura who was uncertain. Later on as Team 7 were walking around, they were attacked by mysterious ninja from another village, who captures Moegi who was than saved by Tobi as the mysterious ninja got away. Then, Sasuke and Tobi easily defeated the ninja and they told him to stay out of Team 7 went to registration, in the Academy, Izumo and Kotetsu barred the way warning the Genins of the Exams. When they finally got into the Academy and registered for the Exams. Then, as they were walking out of the Academy, a genin wear a greet jumpsuit with bushy eyebrows challenged Sasuke to a fight. Sasuke accepted, but then Naruto stepped up to fight as Tobi watched Naruto get into his fighting stance and then Naruto rushed bushy brows only to be defeated quickly. Then, Sasuke stepped up to bushy brows and they both got into their fighting stances. But, Sasuke attacks and is met by Bushy Brow's Leaf Hurricane and gets knocked backwards. As he gets back up, he prepares to use his Sharingan to figure out Bushy Brow 's technique. He again charges Bushy Brow, but again, Bushy Brow is able to hit him, which made Tobi laugh out loud which made Sasuke even more motivation to defeat Brush brows. But Bushy Brow then told the Uchiha that his sharingan wouldn't be effective in this match cause his moves weren't either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but Taijutsu, So in hand to hand combat, the sharingan wouldn't help him win, and your body can't move fast enough to dodge the attacks. Then Bushy Brow finishes off Sasuke with the Shadow of the Dance Leaf, which made Tobi stand up and was about to attack when a large turtle appeared, and seemingly reprimands that Bushy Brows used an forbidden technique. As he said another man appear on top of the turtle who looked just like Bushy brow but older and taller which was his sensai Might Guy, who punches Lee very hard in the face as , the 2 hugged and cried, while Tobi thought _" What the hell, are they lover or something haha." _Afterthat Guy told asked the 4 genins how was his eternal rival Kakashi was doing, then he said he was 50-49 againist Kakashi. Then, Guy left while Bushy brow told them that he wasn't the strongest genin it was Neji Hyuga was. Afterthat, he left which then Naruto told Sasuke that Bushy brows obviously trains harder that Sasuke. After that the 4 genins started to focus on the Chunin Exam. Afterthat they meet up with Kakashi before they walked into Chunin Exams hall to inform them unless they had all consented to take the exams, none of them would have been permitted to enter. With that, he wishes them good luck.

**In the Chunin Exam Hall **

So after the 4 genins walked into the Chunin Exam hall, where they were met by the other rookie genins which ended up with Naruto shouting about becoming a chunin and something else. As Tobi and his team were told to quiet down caused they were irrating the other shinboi in the room by an silver haird boy with glasses who introduced himself as Kabuto Yakushi. Then he explained the Exams further to give Sasuke info about Gaara and Rock Lee. Then, Tobi asked if he could see anything about Neji, so Kabuto showed him. Then Kabuto told the genin rookie that the other shinobis here were most likely from their respective villiage which intimidated some of the rookie genin except Sasuke and Tobi. Then Naruto loudly told the rest of the shinobis in the room that he won't lose to any of them with shook and annoyed equally the rest of the shinobis. Then Sakura started choking Naruto telling him to shut up, which made Tobi laugh. All of a sudden the 3 Oto-nin attacked Kabuto which Tobi blocked all three of their attacks by grabbing all of their fists, which all of the rookie genins and shinobis in the room were shocked at his speed. Then an man with 2 cut on his face walked into the room before anything else could happen, as he introduced himself as Ibiki Morino and he would the examiner for the first part of the Chunin Exams. So as all of them took their seats which Tobi sat in back of class, Ibiki announe that this is a written test and describe the rules to the shinobi. He said no cheating or asking questions. biki also explains that a team's score will be added up at the end of the exam to see which teams pass. As the door open again and chunin walked into the room, Ibike explained that they would be watching them make sure there's no cheating going on. So as the various chunin line the room. Then Ibiki explained that if caught 5 times cheating that his/her teams will disqualified from the rest of the Exams. This made Tobi think _" Why would he tell about cheat if he doesn't us to." _Then he figured it out that he had to write and answered all the questions without getting cheated off of. So he wrote down all the answers til he had finish the exam. So then he laid his head down a the table he was sitting at and took a nap until everybody else finish their exam. After 30 minutes of taking a nap, he woke to Ibiki annoucing the 10th and final question, which he said there is 1 special rule to this question which was the candidates are free to choose whether or not they want to try and solve the tenth question. If they opt out, the entire team will fail. If they choose to answer the question but get it wrong, they will be barred from taking the Chūnin Exams forever. Since Tobi had answered every question so far he wanted to see want the 1oth question was. As Naruto stood up and shouted " he won't intimidated and will become the Hokage even if he fails and has to stay had genin forever, which made the rest of the genin stay. Then Ibiki announced that the first exam is over. Just then a women wear a tan overcoat bursted through a window and staten that she is the second examiner and introduced herself as Anko Mitarashi. As the rest of the genins turn in their exam's paper, Tobi saw Naruto's paper with none of the questions answered, which him start getting worried. But he know he couldn't do anything about it, so he left the room.

**At the Forest of Death, The Next day**

As they waited in front of the Forest of Death, Tobi started noticing square stones following him. Then the stones exploded revealing Konohamaru ninja sqaud. the kids told Tobi, and Naruto who had join his friend that they were there to do interviews. Of course, Naruto being wanted to be notice accepted as Tobi declined and walked away to get ready for the second exam. After the young academy students got done interviewing the genin, Anko briefed the genin about the second test is structured such that at least half the teams will be eliminated. Before entering the Forest of Death, all teams will be given either a heaven or an earth scroll. Once inside the forest, the genin must take the other scroll from another team. Only those that make it to the tower in the centre of the forest with both scrolls will advance to the next stage of the exams. Then, Anko handed out the scrolls and the forest's gates. As they entered the forest Tobi and his team were attacked immediately afterthat Tobi and his them went to hide until Tobi stood up and hit Naruto and then explained this is not the real Naruto because Naruto has scar on his cheek. So the Ame-nin dropped his disguise and fight Tobi which the Ame-nin and frees Naruto after. Then Sasuke told Team 7 that they need an password to be sure that we know who we are, as the rest of the team 7 nodded. After Sasuke gave them the password which was too long for Naruto to remember it before a gust of wind seperated him from the rest of his team. Before Tobi went to see want that was he heard Sasuke asked Naruto what was the password which Naruto got it correct word for word which made Tobi begin get suspectous. So he demanded the imposter to tell him who he really is. So the imposter dropped the disguise revealing to be a Kusagakure ninja. Shallowing his scroll he paralyzed Sasuke and Sakura, while Tobi had jumped out of the way. Then he did some hand seals and then said "**Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin" **which was dodged by the enemy ninjas. All of a sudden, Naruto showed up who punched Sasuke for wanting to give the Kusa- nin their scrolls. Then, Naruto and Tobi started fighting the enemy ninja and his Shiore had quickly defeated Naruto, he had Tobi to worry about. Tobi rushed toward Shiore and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying off the snake she was on to the ground. Then, Tobi dive at Shiore with his fists encased in rock he hit Shiore. Then jumped back to only see that that was a shadow clone so he begin to scan the area for the enemy. Then he sense a much of chakra above him so he got ready for the attack. But then he started sensing chakra much greater than Shiore so he went to go find it. When he got back to Sasuke and Sakura who were still were with Sakura yelling at Sasuke for being a coward, then Tobi saw Naruto who was on the ground. So Tobi went to check on him. As Sasuke and Shiore engaged in battle, Tobi checked on Naruto and Sakura. After that he saw Sasuke blow fire into Shiore, which didn't phase the Kus-nin but her face was melted off revealing to be Orochimaru one of the legandary Sannin with Tobi's mom and dad. Then Orochimaru reached out and bit Sasuke neck and then, leaves. Afterthat, Tobi went to go checked on Sasuke who was still standing still not moving. As they found shelter underneath an tree, Sakura and Tobi attend to Sasuke and Naruto's wounds. Alerted from a daze by a squirrel, Sakura and Tobi quickly wards it off with a kunai even though the creature had an explosive tag on it back. As they returned to heal their teammates, Team Dosu came a challenged Sasuke which Tobi initerupped and said " Are you brain dead or something they are hurt so the answer is no, dumbass." Then Sakura set off traps she had placed. Unfortunely Dosu managed to destroy them all, and then made a remark say Sakura had no rights to be an ninja. However, Tobi rushed at them in intense speed and hit the front lotus which Guy had taught him sending Dosu crashing into the ground. Just as he hit Dosu, Rock lee appeared and took out the other 2 members of Team Dosu. Then, Zaku got up and blasted Lee with Decapitating Airwaves knocking him unconscious. With that it was up Sakura and Tobi to fight for their comrades. But before Sakura could do anything Kin grab Sakura hair then remarks that she would be alot stronger if she focus on her training more and her look less which then Sakura took her kunai and cut her hair. After she was free she battled Zaku as Tobi fought Dosu. Tobi did some hand seals and then punches the ground causing the earth to rise underneath them, which releases a wave of dirt sending Dosu flying into an tree. After Tobi went back to where Sakura was fighting the other 2 members of Team Dosu, Which he saw Team Asuma helping her. Then he saw the other members of Team Guy show up as Sasuke begin to get up with an dark chakra surrounding him. Then he begin to attack Zaku in retaliation, eventually breaking both of Zaku's arms. Then, he turned to Dosu who had made his way back to the battle, which made Sakura run to him and embraces him while begging him to stop. Sasuke's curse marks disappear and he falls to the ground. Afterthat, Team Dosu ran away and then Tobi shouted " Next time we meet will the last time." As Naruto awaken, Tobi went to find something to eat for his team, but he couldn't anything so he return to the campsite and was surprise to see Kabuto there with Tobi's teammates. Then, Team 7 and Kabuto started toward the tower at the center of the forest. Along the way, the group encountered a disorienting genjutsu set by the team-mates of the Ame genin that Sasuke and Tobi had earlier defeated. By the time they realised that they were not getting any closer to the centre of the forest, it was too late; they were attacked by a number of clones. Then Naruto summoning his clone army and defeated the Ame-nin. After they finally made it to the tower just in time, they opened the scrolls and summoning Iruka to informed that they made it just in time. After that he allowed them to go into the main room which they were met by the other passing teams: Team 10, Team 8, Team Guy, the Sand Siblings, Kabuto's team, and Team Dosu. The Third Hokage briefly spoke about the exam before he leaves and then, Hayate Gekko in charge.


	7. Chapter 7: Sasuke vs Tobi !

Chapter 7: Chunin Exams Preliminary Matches

**In the Tower's main room**

Hayate announces that an unusually large number of genin passed the second stage of the exam, and as such, before they can proceed to the final stage, a series of one-on-one preliminary matches will have to take place so that only the winners of each match can proceed, which then Kabuto dropped out of the exam as soon as Hayate announed that because he said he had sustained an injury in an earlier part of the exam. As he left Tobi had an surprise look on his face because he wanted to fight him, because Tobi could sense a large amount of chakra coming from him. Afterthat, then Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to dropped out, but Sasuke refused to give up and said " Although he doesn't actually care about becoming a chūnin, he must see how he does against some of the best new ninjas so he can avenge his family." Then the genins looked up at the screen to find who will be the first to spar. The screen said Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado. As everyone else leaves the arena, Tobi walks up to Sasuke and warns him about using his Sharingan, revealing that he knows about the cursed seal. He tells Sasuke that if the cursed seal begins to overtake Sasuke, Kakashi will stop the match. Then the match commences. As Hayate signaled for the fight to begin, Sasuke and Yoroi got in their fighting stances. Then, Sasuke bite that he had suffered from Orochimaru started giving him intense pain, so he wasn't able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Also with Yoroi's Chakra absorption gave him the upper hand in taijutsu, which was only Sasuke opinion. He won by hitting his new move " Lion Combo" which he had copied from Rock Lee in their previous battle. After Kakashi took away from the arena. After the next battle was between Shino and Zaku which Shino ultimately won his match through the deceptive use of his destructive bugs. Then the next contestants to fight were Kankurō and Misumi Tsurugi which Kankurō easily wins his battle against Misumi by tricking him into attacking Crow, Kankurō's puppet. Then the next fight was between Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, which after a couple of insults about each other they started taking the fight seriously. Sakura and Ino's battle rages on. With both nearly out of chakra, Ino tries a desperate move: her Mind Body Switch Technique. She succeeds and takes control over Sakura's body. As she prepares to force Sakura to forfeit, Naruto cheers Sakura on and inadvertently awakens Inner Sakura, who forces Ino out of her body. Both drained of their chakra, the rivals knock each other out in one climactic punch, resulting in a double knockout. Neither candidate advances to the final stage. So then, it was Tenten vs Temari which Temari ended up winning by Temari repels Tenten's attack and traps Tenten in a cyclone. When Tenten falls from the cyclone, Temari makes her land on her fan, knocking her out. Then after that Temari wasn't finish she then started trying to throw her on the many weapons on the floor which was stopped by Rock Lee. Afterthat the next fight begin between Shikamaru and Kin Tsuch, which ended with Kin knocking herself out and Shikamaru winning. Then is was Naruto vs Kiba which Naruto ended up winning by hitting the same move Sasuke used to win his fight. Then, it was Neji vs Hinata which ended it the 4 jonins stopping Neji from hurting Hinata anymore. Afterthat The screen said Tobi Senju vs Gaara. So Tobi dive down to the arena and landing like superman did in the man of steel. As they got into their fighting stances, Hayate signaled to the fight to started. So then as the 2 fighters stood in the spots they started for awhile until Tobi rushed intense speed toward Gaara who was shock but he was still standing in the exact same spot as sand surrounded him. Then, Tobi hit Gaara witha uppercut to the jaw without begin caught by the sand. Then, Tobi jumped back and did some hand seals and then wrapping his body with a layer of lightning chakra then he concentrated a considerable amounts of lighting chakra to his fingertips of his right hand, then rush Gaara and piercing the sand-nin in the chest, which sented Gaara into the arena wall as Tobi was declared the winner, as he walked away he look around the arena and saw every genins and jonins with an shocked look on their faces as he smiled and walked back up to where his team was. As he walked past Dosu who ended up dropping out of the Exam, so it left Choji vs Rock Lee which Rock Lee won by hitting the Leaf Great Whirlwind. So after everyone had fought, the remaining Genin are assigned opponents. It will be:

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Tobi Senju**

**Temari vs Shikamaru Nara**

**Lee vs Kankuro**

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga**

After annoucing the matches, Hayate dismissed the genins to go start training for a month to get prepared for their opponents.

**At the hospital **

So Tobi and Naruto walked to the hospital to visit Sasuke, but were met by Kakashi who told them they could visit him now. Then, Kakashi told the 2 that he wasn't going to be their teacher for the month. He was going to personally train Sasuke, which made Tobi wonder and asked " Who will be then?" So then Kakashi told the 2 genins that he had already assign 2 sensais for them both. Afterthat, 2 men walked up behind the 2 boys. The 2 boys turned around to look at the 2 men. As they introduced themselves as Ebisu and Aobo Yamashiro. So as Naruto called Ebisu an Closet pervert. Tobi introduced himself to Aobo who extended his hand to Tobi. Afterthat, Aobo and Tobi walked out to begin Tobi's training. They arrived at Third Training Ground and started to begin training.

**At Third Training Ground**

"We are here to see how skilled you are and how you can get better, alright." Aobo told Tobi who nodded his head. So afterthat, the 2 got into fighting stances and begin to spar. The spar started with taijutsu which Tobi beat his new sensai. Then, it moved to ninjutsu, So Aobo did some hand seals and a flock of crows appeared trying to dazzle Tobi but he didn't fall from it. So, Tobi then did some hand seals and then he channeled a large amount lighting chakra to his right hand then rushed Aobo with intense speed strike his sensai in the shoulder which sent Aobo to the ground. After Aobo had recovered he got up and asked the genin where he had learn to do that. Tobi answered with he learned it for studied Kakashi. After they had finish talking they both left the Training Ground and went home because their real training would begin tommorrow.

**At the Third Training Ground, An Month Ago**

As Aobo and Tobi finished their last training day before the Chunin Exams finals tommorrow. Now Tobi wore a simple, short-sleeved, blue shirt kimono with mesh armour underneath and held closed by a pale yellow sash, as well as blue pants and a bracelet of sorts on his left hand similar to what his Granduncle Tobirama wore. With his forehead protector on white cloth on his head. Aobo told Tobi that he is now to take on Sasuke tommorrow. Afterthat they resume sparring. As Aobo rush Tobi, Tobi did some hand seals then chakra started flowing through all parts of his body causing it to become noticeably darker, which increases his defensive power to its utmost limits by making the skin as hard as diamond. So Aobo struck Tobi he ended up hurting himself. So after that, Aobo dimissed to go home and get rest for tommorrow.

**At the Stadium that was holding the Chunin Exams finals**

As Tobi arrives at the stadium, he met up Naruto who had been training with Tobi's father for the last month. They ran into Konohamaru who said he knew an shortcut into the stadium, which ended up getting the 2 genins in trouble. So they left the academy student and went to find Sasuke who hadn't arrive yet. After they couldn't find him, the examiner of the finals, Genma annouced the first fight will be Neji vs Naruto. So Naruto and Neji went down to the fight arena which Naruto ended up winning by uppercuted Neji and then it was Shikamaru and Temari fought next which ended with Shikamaru forfetting the fight which meant Temari won the fight. Next it was Lee and Kankuro which Lee ended up winning by the Front lotus. Now it was Tobi and Sasuke who still hadn't shown up. As Genma was going to call the match, Kakashi and Sasuke showed up. Afterthat, Sasuke and Tobi got into their fighting stance as Genma signaled the start of the fight. Sasuke rushed at Tobi who was still at where he was at the start of the fight . As Sasuke went to hit Tobi, Tobi grabbed his fist and throw him into the stadium wall. Then, Tobi did some hand seals so fast even Sasuke's sharingan couldn't copy it and then said "**Earth Release: Earth Flow River"** which made the ground that Sasuke was standing into mud which thrown off Sasuke and then Tobi did another series of hand's seals and then, an dragon-liked face form in the mud that fire mud at Sasuke, which making Sasuke fall to the ground. After that Tobi compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside his body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks Sasuke, which sending him into the wall which knock him unconscious. Then, Genma declared Tobi the winner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Invasion of Konoha

**At the Stadium / in the forest**

Just as Tobi was pronounce the winner, Kabuto Yakushi, instead cast the Temple of Nirvana Technique on the stadium where the finals were being held, putting most present to sleep and signalling the invasion except Tobi and other who could the genjutsu. Tobi went to confront the traitor but when he got up to where Kabuto had did the genjutsu, bhe wasn't there. So Tobi went to find Sasuke, he found him which he was battling Temari. So Tobi went to find the other Suna- nins. After he had found Kankuro with Gaara on his back injuried from an attack from Sasuke before Sasuke starting fighting Temari. So the 2 genins started to fight as Gaara rested, as Kankuro summoned his puppets, Tobi did some hand seals and then said " **Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin**" which crushed Kankuro's puppets. After Tobi took out Kankuro with a simple kick to the back of his head. Then, Tobi went after Gaara who had ran away during the fight. As he caught up to Gaara, he could sense tons of chakra coming from the sand-nin. Then the 2 started fighting, Gaara was in his inital jinchuriki form, which didn't bother Tobi as he attack Gaara with a serious of chakra strength kicks and punched which made Gaara sending into trees. Afterthat, Tobi felt tried and then Sasuke caught up to Tobi and decide to fight Gaara as Tobi rested his chakra for awhile. But as Sasuke was quickly overwhelmed by Gaara power, so Tobi got up and begin to fight. Now, Gaara was more transformed into Shukaku which dramatically increased his strength and speed, as it was tougher for Tobi to fight the jinchuriki, but it didn't matter to Tobi he had to defeat him no matter what. As Tobi fought Gaara, the rest of Team 7 came and Sakura healed Sasuke, as Naruto helped Tob fight Gaara. As Gaara continued to transformed into the 1 tails, Tobi and Naruto weren't afraid so they begin to fight harder. The 2 sent to Gaara to the ground which infuriating him. Gaara roars that he would never lose to "a human like them", and transforms into his full Shukaku form, to the horror of Temari. Gaara notes that he never thought Naruto and Tobi would bring out the demon in him, and uses his Sand Binding Coffin on Naruto and Tobi. Right before Gaara is about to crush him, Naruto manages to use the Summoning Technique and summons Gamabunta and Tobi summons Gamahiro. Then, Gaara laughs and says Naruto and Tobi never fails to amaze him. Gamabunta in unhappy about being summoned by Naruto, and sees Gaara in his true form, remarking that he is Shukaku the Sand Spirit. Naruto asks if Gamabunta will fight with him, and Gamabunta tells Naruto to "take a hike". Naruto freaks out, yelling that Gamabunta made Naruto his henchmen in their last encounter, and Gamabunta says that they haven't sealed the deal yet. Before they can argue anymore, Gamakichi tells Gamabunta to hear Naruto out, calling him "pops". Gamakichi tells his father that Gaara was picking on him, and that Naruto came to his rescue. Gamahiro is furious, and leaps into battle with Gaara, using his knife to cut off one of Gaara's arms. Gaara rages, and then manifests his human form onto the Shukaku's forehead. Gamabunta remarks that Gaara hasn't had any sleep his entire life since he has the Shukaku sealed inside him, and that if he did, the Shukaku would eat away at Gaara's soul. Gaara uses the Feigning Sleep Technique and forces himself to fall asleep, bringing out the Shukaku and drastically increasing his power. The Shukaku is overjoyed at being free, and it and Gamahiro exchange their air and water style attacks, and Gamabunta says they have no chance unless they make Gaara wake up. Gamabunta tries to grab onto the Shukaku for Naruto to get close enough to hit Gaara, but he cannot hold on. Gamahiro says that he doesn't have any claws or teeth to hold onto the Shukaku with, and tells Naruto to use a combo transformation to transform them into something that has what they need. Gamabunta charges at the Shukaku, and Naruto manages to transform them just in time, turning them into the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. As Tobi watched Naruto fighting he saw that Temari who was still where she was when Gaara had fully transformed into Shukaku. Then, Tobi saw Naruto deliever the finish blow to Gaara, which them flying toward the ground, where the other Sand Siblings took Gaara away and then, Tobi arrived where his friend has landing. Then, he started to heal Naruto's wounds. While he was doing that Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the scene and then Tobi grabbed Naruto and put him on his back. Then, he did some hand seals which teleported him and Naruto to the Konoha Hospital. The next day, the ninja of Konoha mourn the deaths of those who died during the invasion, especially the Third Hokage.

**In the Village**

Itachi and his partner Kisame entered Konoha a guard tried to stop them only to be put to sleep by Itachi's genjutsu. Meanwhile, Tobi was helping rebuild with his mom, Tobi did some hand seals and then said "**Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees" **which help rebuild most of the town. Afterthat, he sense 2 large amounts of chakra behind so he went to look for it. He found Asuma and Kurenai fight 2 shinobis in black cloaks with red clouds on them and one of them look like a shark. So Tobi went down to fight but as he did, he saw Kurenai being tossed into the river so he saved her. Then, rushed toward Itachi with intense speed and delievering an uppercut to Itachi, which sent him flying into the river. Just as he landed, Kakashi showed up on the scene. Then, Kakashi started fighting Itachi as the fight end with Itachi using his Tsukuyomi on Kakashi. While that was happening, Tobi fought Kisame with both of them fighting with their swords. Although Kisame was a legendary swordsmen, Tobi defeated him with ease. Afterthat, Kisame retreated. So Tobi followed him knowing exactly who he and Itachi were after. So he founded Kisame to some appartment where Jiraiya had took Naruto to hide. When he got there he saw Itachi and Kisame at the door of Naruto's appartment with Naruto standing there looking shock. Afterthat, he went to confront the 2 missing-nins, but as he got there he saw Sasuke running at Itachi with the Chidori activitated. So then, Tobi ran to stop his teammate but he was to late as Itachi stopped the attack. Just then, Jiraiya arrived and the summons Gama to block Kisame on Naruto. Afterthat, Tobi ran up to his dad and then Tobi did some hand seals and then, said "**Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind", **which trapped Kisame's sword and then the 2 missing-nins made a run for it, but then Tobi rushed after them which he then did some hand seals and then stomps the ground with his foot, creating a crack that goes under the missing-nins. He then sent fire into the crack, boiling the earth below the missing-nins and finishes by clapping his hands together, creating a large and fiery explosion where the missing-nins is, which made Kisame turn around at continue to fight with Tobi. As they begin to fight they both pull out their swords and then started toward each other, which ended with Itachi stopping Kisame telling him that Tobi was just wasting their time. So then, Kisame turned around and begin to walk toward his partner. Afterthat, he saw Jiraiya carrying Sasuke on his back heading toward the hospital.

**At the Konoha Hospital**

As Tobi got to the hospital, he saw his mom healing Sasuke and Kakashi who were suffering from Itachi's Tsukuyomi. After she got done healing them, Tobi and the rest of his teammates went inside their room to visit. After their visit, Tsunade was with some members of the city councial, which Tobi didn't care. As Anko appeared and told Tobi that he had passed his Chunin Exams and will be promoted to an chunin when a new hokage is appointed. As she annouced the news, Jiraiya and Tsunade walked up to congratulated their son.

**Outside the Hokage's Tower, the next day**

As the villagers waited for the new hokage to be appointed, Tobi was talking to Sasuke who had been released from the hospital. As they talked they looked up and saw that the 5th hokage was appointed which shocked Tobi. The 5th Hokage was Tsunade his mother. After she gave her speak, Tobi went to congratulated her, which she was met by a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Normally, Shizune is seen in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels who introduced herself has Shizune. She will be Tsunade's assistant, as Tobi shocked her hand and then, went into his mom's new office. After he congratlated his mom, Tsunade told him that due to the lack of jonins cause of Orochimaru's invasion that Team 7 escorting a member of Land of Tea's Wasabi family through a dangerous annual race as it was rumoured the rival Wagarashi family had hired ninjas of their own to sabotage the Wasabi family. So Tobi went home to get prepared for the mission after he told the rest of the teammates.

**At the Land of Tea **

The next day they started toward the Land of Tea. On their way they met an arrogant teenager named Idate who openly showed his hatred towards ninja. He also showed off his impressive speed by running away from Team 7 after conning them into paying his bill at a restaurant. Upon arriving in the Land of Tea and meeting the Wasabi family's leader, Jirōchō, Team 7 was shocked to see Idate again and learn he was the man they were assigned to escort. During the race as Naruto and Idate continued to show hate toward each other, Idate revealed that he is the younger borther Ibiki and formerly an Konoha genin which shocked the genins. Afterthat they gat attacked be the Ame-nins they had met in the Forest of Death, After defeating them, they encountered Aoi Rokushō, another former Konoha shinobi, who betrayed Konoha to join Amegakure. He was also originally Idate's teacher and the one responsible for Idate running away from Konoha. After barely surviving Aoi's attack, Idate explained how after he was failed by Ibiki himself for the Chūnin Exams, Aoi tricked Idate into stealing a special scroll and the Sword of the Thunder God from the village. Being able to relate with Idate in both being taken advantage of and the need to have others recognise them, Naruto helped Idate regain his self-worth and continue the race.While managing to catch up in the race, Aoi appeared again and used the Thunder Sword to initially overpower the Team 7. But thanks to Sasuke fighting Aoi and weakening the sword with his Chidori, Naruto was able to break it when they clashed and defeat Aoi with his Rasengan. With the danger overcome, Idate was free to continue and win the race for the Wasabi family. While returning to the village, Team 7 was escorted by Ibiki himself. While he did not openly state this fact, Ibiki was glad that Naruto had helped his brother grow as a man. After that, Team 7 headed home.

**At the Hokage's tower, A week after**

As Sasuke was in the hospital from injury from the mission to the Land of Tea, Tobi and Shikamaru were getting promoted to chunin by Tsunade. After that Tobi went to show off his new chunin Flak jacket to Sasuke and the rest of his team. But as he got to Sasuke he saw no one was in there. So he asked a nurse who was walking by if she knew where his teammates had gone. Then, he sense a ton of chakra on the roof. As he opened the door to the roof he saw Naruto with the Rasengan and Sasuke with the Chidori coming at each other, so Tobi step in between them and tossed both of them in water tower. After that Kakashi ask Sasuke if he wanted to his teammate, but Sasuke left right before he answered his sensai as Tobi went to checked on Naruto. Afterthat, Tobi went to find Sasuke, when he found his teammate he tied him up and lectures him about not attacking friends. After Tobi saw 4 shinobis who wore wearing clothes similar to Orochimaru. They walked up to Tobi and told him that they will taking Sasuke with them. Then, Tobi said if you want him you have to go through him. As the Sound 4 smirked, they accepted the fight. So they followed Tobi to the ground. As they fought, Sasuke join Tobi to fight with them only to be easily defeated. Then as Tobi defeated all 4 member of the Sound 4. Sasuke told him to go away and leave him alone. So Tobi left Sasuke alone with the Sound went to tell Kakashi what had happen. Then, the 2 went back to the scene to find no one was there. Then, they went to the Hokage's office and her what happen. So she ordered Tobi to get a team together and find Sasuke. So he went and got Neji, Choji, Naruto, and Shikamaru to go find Sasuke. Before they left Sakura told her 2 teammates that to make sure to bring Sasuke back. After the 2 agree, the group left to find Sasuke. As they caught up to the sound 4, they were detected and attacked before they could do anything. Afterthat Although the Sound Four's attack seemed to force the retrieval team onto the defensive, Shikamaru had intended for them to be caught, and used the opportunity to capture the Sound Four with his shadow. They managed to escape, however, and Jirōbō captured the retrieval team in a dome of rocks. As the other Sound Four members went on ahead, Jirōbō began to absorb the Konoha ninja's chakra. However, before their chakra could be completely absorbed, Chōji managed to break out of the dome, thus freeing the team. Then Choji stayed to fight Jirobo to let the rest of his team to get to the other members of Sound 4. When the retrieval team catches up with the Sound Four, they are quickly caught in Kidōmaru's webs. As Kidōmaru is about to finish off Naruto, Neji frees himself from the webbings and saves the rest of the team. Deciding to deal with Kidōmaru himself, Neji instructs the others to go on without him, and begins to fight Kidōmaru. Although Kidōmaru soon believes himself to have the advantage, Neji readies his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to prove him wrong, which Neji ended up winning showing that he has changed since he had lose to Naruto. After the the retrieval team caught up with the Sound Four, and engaged them in battle. Tobi and Naruto fought Kimimaro, as Naruto into his demon-fox chakra, Tobi got into his fighting stance. Then, Naruto summoned an army of Shadow clones and Tobi who wear in his Lighting release armour. Then they begin their assault on Kimimaro who easily defeated Naruto clones as Tobi dropkick Kimimaro into trees. Afterthat, Kimimaro transformed into his second form of the cursed seal of earth. Afterthat, he rushed at Tobi and about to attack when Tobi grabbd his fist and throw him into the ground creating an huge crater. After Rock Lee and the Sand Siblings join the fight againist the Sound 4. Gaara started attacking Kimimaro, which ended with Kimimaro dying before he could kill Gaara or Rock Lee. Afterthat, they finish the rest of the member of the Sound 4 as Naruto went after Sasuke. After they finish the remaining Sound 4, they went back to the village only to find Naruto being carried by Kakashi and Sasuke no where to be seen.

**In Konohagakure, A month later**

After, Naruto had recovered from his battle with Sasuke, Team 7 was assign to an mission the Land of Rice which ended with team freeing the Fuma clan from Orochimaru. After they had been resting Konoha, Tobi was assigned to help Jiraiya find Mizuki who had escaped from prison, which upsetted Naruto because Naruto was suppose to be training with Jiraiya for 3 years. The mission ended with Naruto and Tobi defended Mizuki, which turns out that he had no knowledge of Orochimaru whereabouts. After that Tobi went on different succuessful mission from d- rank to a-rank with different teams. After he had finish a mission, he met up with Anko who had just returned from a mission. They walked together to the Dango shop in town since Tobi knew it was here favorite. So as they sat down to eat, they started talking about their recent missions and what has been going on in their life. After they got done eating, they said their goodbyes to each other with Tobi kissing Anko on her cheek which made her blush. Afterthat, he went his appartment that he had bought a month ago to get to bed.

**At the Konoha Archive Library, the next day**

As Tobi was at the archive library researching past ninja, he came across Madara Uchiha name and wanted more information about the legendary Uchiha who had fought his Great-grandpa Hashimaru the First Hokage. As Tobi studied more and more of Madara he learn that Madara had the power to control the legendary Tailed Beast, which Tobi found interesting. After a few hour of researching Madara, Tobi left the archive library, and went to the Hokage's Tower to see if he had a mission, which he did with Kakashi to investigate the Village of Artisans. Also, with them was Kakashi's ninja dogs, which found the village deserted that the body of their founder was taken from its grave. So they reported back to Tsunade, who had them go meet the Konoha 11 in the Takumi Village to help Gaara fight The 4 Celestial Symbols Men who had kidnapped a girl named Matsuri. So they rushed over there to find the fight had already begin. So Tobi saw Suiko who was fighting Gaara, Rock Lee, and Naruto. So Tobi went after Hoku before he revived Seimei, which need fought againist Tobi. As the fight started, Tobi did some hand seals and shouted **" Blade of Wind Hurricane" **which sent a hurricane of Blade of wind toward Seimei which it didn't phase him. Then, Seimei shoots small, powerful and near-invisible blasts of wind from the blades, which Tobi dodge it and then he heard Gaara say "**Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral**" which crushing Seimei. Afterthat, they returned to the village so they could rest. After being there for a couple of days, Jiraiya came and inform Naruto and Tobi that he had been gathering info on the Akatsuki. he told Naruto he was finally ready to train him for the next two years. So after that Jiraiya and the rest of Konoha 11 went back to Konohagakure. A few days after that, Naruto left with Jiraiya for 3 years and Sakura begin to train under Tsunade. While Tobi was promoted the Jonin.


	9. Chapter 9: 3 years Later

**Chapter 9: 3 years later**

**In Kumogakure, 2 1/2 years later**

Tobi was in Kumo to escort his mom home from talking to the Raikage. They have been there for a month now. So it was time to go back to Konoha so Tsunade can get back to her duty as Hokage. Also, with them was Sakura, and Shizune who had came with Tsunade so she can continue Sakura's training. So after they left Kumo they started heading toward Konoha. As they walked they were attacked by 3 Ame-nins who were hired to kill Tsunade. So Tobi fought all of them by himself, as he did some hand seals and then said " Lighting Cutter" and killed the 3 Ame-nins in a flash. Afterthat, they continued to Konoha.

**In Konohagakure, 2 weeks later**

Tobi was sparring with Yugao on the 23 Training ground. Tobi did some hand seals and then a strong gust of wind blew Yugao and destoryed some trees behind her. The she ran at him with her sword as she hit him, he turned into water then appear behind her with an kunai to her neck. Afterthat they ended the fight, so they headed to Ramen Ichiraku to eat dinner, which Tobi paid for. As they sat down Ayame took their order and then talk to them until their order was done. After they ate, they said their goodbyes with Tobi kissing Yugao on the lips, which made her blush. As they went there seperate ways. Tobi went to his appartment to go to bed. The next day was the day Naruto and Tobi's dad came back after 2 1/2 years, which Tobi was waiting for. So as Naruto walk through the gates of Konoha with Jiraiya, Tobi was waiting for them and gave his dad a hug and shaking Naruto's hand. After they met up with Sakura at the Dango shop as they also ran into Konohamaru and his friends which Konohamaru did this sexy jutsu and then, Naruto did his new sexy jutsu which made Sakura hit him. After they went to the Hokage's Tower so that Naruto visit Tsunade who was happy to see him and also wanted to test out how much has the 3 shinobi grown in the last 2 1/2 years. So Tsunade made them face Kakashi in the bell test again. So after they were dismissed. On the way out They ran into Shikamaru and Temari who were walking to meet Hokage which then Naruto asked them if they were going out, only to learn that Shikamaru was Temari escort while she was in the village. Afterthat, Tobi went to his apartment to get ready for tommorrow. Now he wore a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, white forehead protector, and red sandals and now Tobi had white, shaggy hair and three red markings on his face — one under each of his eyes, and one on his chin looking exactly like his Great-Granduncle Tobirama the Second Hokage and was very handsome to all the females in the of the females wanted him. He still hadKubikiribōchō that he had from when they fought Zabuza and he has Haku's hunter-nin mask. After he had took an shower and brush his teeth, he went to bed.

**At Third Training Ground, Next Day**

As Tobi show up to the training ground, he saw Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi already there. Since the last time we saw Tobi in the last chapter, he has gotten lazy. As he got to the training ground, Kakashi went over the rule to the bell test, which Tobi ingored. So as Kakashi said "GO!", the other two went to hide as Tobi stood there and fought his former sensai. Tobi did some hand seals to fast to be copy by Kakashi's sharingan and then said " **Wood Release: Great Forest Technique"** which grab Kakashi and pin him againist a tree and then Tobi did some more hand seals and then shoots numerous amount of extremely large darts of ice from their mouth at high speeds at Kakashi who gave up the 2 bell to the 3 team members.

**At the Dango shop / Mission Assignment desk , the next day**

Afterthat, Tobi went to the Dango shop where he met Anko who was waiting for him for their date, she had made without him. So he was shocked when he walked in, she grab him and drag him to a table and order their food. They talked about what happen in their life today. Tobi told her about fighting Kakashi, and Anko talked about a mission she had jsut came back from. After they had ate, paid for their order, and they went to Tobi's apartment and had fucked hard almost made the floor underneath his bed break. The next day, after Anko had left, Tobi took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed he went to the Mission Assignment desk to get his mission the rest of his team now called Team were given the mission to rescue Gaara the 5th Kazekage who was kidnapped by the Akatsuki for his tailed beast inside him. So Tsunade dismissed them, and they headed out. On their way they met up with Temari who was returning home. So she continued with them to Sunagakure, as they were heading there Naruto told them that he was the nine tailed beast Jinchuriki and he would do whatever it takes to get Gaara back.

**In Sunagakure, 2 days later**

As they arrived in Sunagakure, they were met by Suna-nins who had been waiting there for them to arrive. They told them Kankuro was posion and needed an medical-nin. So Saskura ran to the room that Kankuro with her teammates and Temari behind her. When they got there, an old woman tried to attack Kakashi but her brother told her that the White Fang of Konoha had died, so she calm down. As Sakura pulled her hair back into a pony tail and demanded for some medical supplies she would need to heal Kankuro. After she had gotten most of the posion out of him. She went to make an antidote to kill the rest of the posion in him. As she left, Kankuro sat up and told the remaining shinobis in the room, that he was posion by Sasori, Chiyo's grandson and puppet master. Kankuro told them to bring his puppet to him which had cloth from Sasori. So Kakashi summoned his ninja dogs to trace down the Akatsuki's hideout by smelling the cloth. Afterthat, Sakura had return with the antidote which Kankuro had drunk. Afterthat, the Konoha-nins went to sleep because tommorrow they will be going to rescue Gaara.

**Heading toward the Land of Rivers, The Next Day**

As they left Suna with Chiyo with them, they headed toward Land of Rivers. When they got to the Land of Rivers, Tobi could sense a chakra signature that he had sense before and knew it was Itachi Uchiha. As they were confronted by Itachi, Tobi rushed toward while Kakashi was yelling at him to not to look in his eye. So Tobi put his forehand protector over his eyes, then continued the fight. Tobi did a series of hand seals to fast to be copy by the Sharingan and a mist started to appear out of nowhere, then Tobi disappear into the mist then appeared behind Itachi with his sword. As he was about to slice through Itachi a much of crows appeared and Itachi appeared in front of him, which made Tobi jump back and then unlock 3 gates of the 8 gates and then hit Itachi with the reverse lotus, which shocked Itachi and sent him into trees. After Itachi tried to do his genjutsu on Tobi who still his forehead protector over his eyes. So it didn't effect him, so Tobi unlocked 2 more gates and kicked Itachi into more trees. Then, Itachi did some hand seals and blows fire at Tobi who dodge it and fired back with continuous stream of flames, which spirals outwards, creating a massive fire vortex which blow Itachi 50 yard into the woods. Afterthat, Tobi and his team continued on their way after Tobi put his forehead protector back on his forehead. Then, when they got to the entrance of the hideout, they were met by Team Guy who then removed the four seals to the entrance. Afterthat, clones of themself appeared and fought them, as Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo found Deidara and Sasori guarding Gaara's lifeless body, which made Naruto entering the nine-tails state rage from seeing Deidara seating on Gaara's lifeless body. While Chiyo and Sakura fought Sasori in his puppet Hiruko, Tobi, Naruto and Kakashi fought Deidara who had flew off on a clay bird with Gaara's body. Then, Kakashi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and aimed it at Deidara to take his head, ended up reomoving his arm. Then , Tobi did some hand seals and shouted " **Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears" **which sent a hundred spikes at Deidara which turn out to be an clay clone, which then,still enraged, Naruto started to appear feral as he transformed into his two-tailed form. Kakashi recognised the bad sign and used the chakra-surpressing tag he had received from Jiraiya to stop the transformation from proceeding any further. Naruto subsequently reverted back to his normal form. As the rest of Team Kakashi and Team Guyu show up, Deidara found himself unable to escape. So he shallowed some clay, turned himself into a human bomb. Tobi saw this and told the other to back away. Deidara swelled up then detonated. As the dust settled Kakashi told the other that he had used his Mangekyo Sharingan to send the explosion to another dimension. With Naruto carrying Gaara's corpse, they headed back to Suna. Stopping in a grassy field near the village, Sakura checked on Gaara and pronounced him dead, making Naruto very upset. Chiyo moved towards Gaara and tried to use her reincarnation technique, but didn't have enough life force left to bring Gaara back to life. Naruto gladly lent his own chakra, and Chiyo was able to revive Gaara at the cost of her own life while the shinobi of Suna paying their respects to Chiyo, and bidding Gaara and his siblings' farewell, the Konoha shinobi returned home. Naruto stated that these situations were always a bit awkward right before Gaara extends his hands to him in gratitude. Not too sure how to react a small trail of sand wraps itself around Naruto's hand and brings it to Gaara's. As the Konoha-nin prepare to leave, Kakashi was still exhausted from his overuse of his Mangekyō Sharingan and had to be carried back by Guy. Guy does so piggyback style as he found it easier to carry him for an extended period of time, disturbing everyone present except Lee, who remarked that Guy was training. Lee then proceeded to offer to carry Neji, who bluntly refused.

**In Konohagakure**

Then, Tobi used his body flickering technique to teleport all the way back to Konoha. When he got there he decided to go the Ramen Ichiraku to get something to eat. As he got there, he saw Anko there and waving to hand. Then, Tobi asked her if she would like to eat with him, which she accepted. So as they ate their ramen, Naruto and Sakura showed up and sat next to them, which they begin to talk about their mission. Afterthat, Anko and Tobi went to his apartment where they fucked hard until morning.

**In Tobi's Apartment, The Next day,**

"Wow, Tobi that was wonderful"

"Thanks, Anko and you were great too"

"Well i have to leave, so bye"

"PEACE"

As Tobi and Anko said their goodbyes, Tobi went to the Ramen Ichiraku to eat and flirt with Ayame, who flirted with him first. Afterthat, Tobi went to get another mission which was a gathering information on the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein by himself. So the nest day he left out to go Amegakure. On his way there he was attacked by 2 Ame-nins (Aoi Rokusho, and Kirisame) who were there to stop him, so Tobi did some hand seals and said " **Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin" **which killed both of the Ame-nins.

**In Amegakure, The next day**

Afterthat, he arrived in Amegakure, where he wanders around and speaks to the inhabitants about their leader, Pain. Unsuccessful in gathering info of Pain, he captured 2 shinobis in a stomach of an toad which he had learn from his father. Then, they tell him the mysterious Pain, all by himself has defeated Hanzō, the former leader of Ame, whom the three Sannin were unable to defeat. After that he released them but before he did that he used memory erasing seals on both of them to make them forget about their encounter with Pain knowing that an intruder has infiltrated the village with his rain technique. Pain stops the rain and orders Konan to search for the intruder with her technique. She then transforms into origami papers to seek the intruder out.

_**And yes Jiraiya lives in this Fanfic and the next chapter is Chapter 10: Tobi vs Pain. So review and i don't care about bad criticism. It's constructive criticism to me, and this is Tobi's story not Naruto's story so stop mentioning i need to include him in it.**_


	10. Chapter 10:Pain vs Tobi!

**Chapter: 10 Tobi vs Pain!**

**In Amegakure**

As Tobi continued to walk through Ame, he was met by Konan who had summoned 100 paper clones to fight Tobi, which Tobi defeated easily. Then, Tobi went after Konan, he did some hand seals, which creates one thousand sharks out of water that enter into a wall formation and rain down to attack the Konan. Then, as Konan was going for an attack she was stopped by Pein, the animal path. After that, Pain told Tobi about his personal ideology, and Akatsuki's goals. Afterthat, Tobi told him he was done talking and was ready to fight him. Then, Pain summoned 5 more orange haired clones next to him, and then, started attacking Tobi, who was holding his own againist them. He destoryed 3 of them before the deva path hit him with the Almighty Push, which made Tobi fly through 2 buildings before he stopped, which it was actually an water clone, which the real Tobi appeared behind the deva path with an kunai to his neck. Tobi told Pain that he ain't gonna die that easy then Tobi laughed before Asura path stabbed Tobi in the head only to learn that it was another water clone, which the real Tobi was lending on a wall of a building. Then, the deva path did Bansho Ten'in and pulled Tobi toward him and then, Asura path path jump in front of Deva path who fired fires a massive blast of chakra with explosive power toward Tobi which turned out to another water clone, the real Tobi appear behind Asura path and stabbed him in the back with a kunai, which destoryed the Asura path. Afterthat, Pein who was getting pissed off order Konan to finish Tobi. So Konan did her ultimate attack the **Paper Ocean Technique** destoryed most of the city, but Tobi with his intense speed was able dodge all of the explosive tags. Then, he bit his thumb and summoned Gamaken who then attacked Konan who was using her paper wings. After that Fukasaku and Shima appeared on Tobi's shoulder as he went into his Sage mode, they did Sage Art: Goemon which they fired toward Konan who went flying into Pein's tower. Afterthat, the Deva path, and the Human path started attacking Tobi who did summoned 2 shadow clones who formed a Big Ball Rasenshuriken and Tobi throw it at the Human path and it destoryed it. Now the only paths left was Deva, and the Outer path, which he hasn't shown up yet. So Tobi did some hand seals while throwing smoke bombs to block him from the Deva path. Then he shouted " **Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands" **which then appeared titanic, many-handed wooden statue, which started to attack Deva path until it went flying through 5 buildings. Afterthat, Tobi went to Pein's Tower to see what he could find out more about the real Pein, which he didn't find anything so he did his body flittering technique to teleport from Ame to Konoha' Hokage Tower to inform his mom about what happen. But before he could Tobi fainted and then wake up in the hospital 3 days later.

**In Konoha Hospital, 3 days later**

As Tobi woke up, he saw Ino and Anko's head laying on his bed. So he laid there until they woke up. After they woke up, they hugged him, then they started talking to him.

"Why did you go to Ame alone? That was dangerous."

" Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm, and Tsunade told me to she didn't know I would've been attacked."

"Oh I didn't know that, well next time asked for a team to help you, okay."

" Alright, I will, and when can i go home?"

"Hmm well whenever you feel up to it, I guess."

"Well I guess I'm going to sign out and go home right now."

Afterthat, Tobi signed out and walked with Ino and Anko his apartment.

**In Tobi's apartment**

As Tobi and the 2 females walked into his apartment, Ino started making dinner for all 3 of them. As Ino was making dinner, Anko and Tobi took a shower and then got dressed, right as Ino told them that dinner was done. So after they ate, Tobi asked if they wanna stay the night which they both accepted. Afterthat, they went to his bedroom and fucked hard until 3pm in the afternoon.

**3pm the next day**

As the 3 finishes up, Ino told Tobi that she was glad Tobi was her first, which made Tobi smiled back at her. He then said " Thank you for saying that and you were great for your first time." as Ino got her clothes on. Tobi walked to the bathroom to take a shower with Anko who was waiting for him. Afterthat, he heard Ino say breakfast was ready, so Tobi and Anko got dressed and headed to the kitchen to get their food. Then, they sat on the couch in the living room and chatted.

"That was get last night."

"Damn straight it was, my man can deliever!"

"Ha ha wow, I didn't know i was that great but thanks, babe"

Afterthat Ino and Anko left Tobi to go to see if they had an mission. Tobi laid on his couch and then got up to dressed to go to see tell his mom want he found out what he learn while he was in Ame.

**In the Hokage's Office**

After, he got dressed he used the body flittering technique and teleported into his mom office where she was in an meeting with Yamato about what happen to Team Kakashi and Orochimaru encounter.

"What do you it was a trap?"

"When we got there, we saw Kabuto talking to Orochimaru. Then, Orochimaru noticed we were there so we went to the bridge where they were."

"So then what happen?"

Well Orochmiaru started talking about Sasuke and how he has gotten stronger than Naruto, which made Naruto mad and the demon fox's started to take over. Then, they started fighting, which made the demon fox takeover more until Naruto couldn't tell friend from I used **Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands **to supress the demon fox's chakra."

" So how is Naruto doing now?"

"He's doing well"

Afterthat,Yamato left the room, and then Tobi told his mom what he had learn from Pein. Afterthat,Tsunade told him good job and told him that she had pick him to join the ANBU starting tommorrow. Afterthat, Tobi left and went to the Konoha Hot Springs.

**At the Konoha Hot Springs **

At the Hot Springs, Tobi met Tenten who was there to relax. So Tobi joined here and asked her how was her last mission which she told him that her team successfully completed it. Afterthat, Tobi lean over and kissed Tenten who blushed and then, kissed him lead to them having sex for 2 hours. After they finished, Tobi went home to get ready to become an Anbu ninja tomorrow.

**The next day, In Konoha**

As Tobi walked into the Anbu building, he begin to get excited. Afterthat, he got his Anbu gear and sword. So he went to get dressed and put on his wolf-styled porcelain mask, he also wore a black hooded cloak that he was given. Then, he was given the codename Sliver Wolf aka Wolf went to see the Anbu Commander about a mission which was to search for any Akatsuki members in Kiri and he was partnered with Cat-masked Anbu Member which I'm gonna call him Cat. Afterthat, they sent off on their mission to Kiri.

**In Kiri, the next day**

As they arrived in Kiri, Tobi saw Utakata, the jinchuriki of the Six-Tails getting attacked by Hidan and Kakuza the Zombie Combo. So the 2 Anbu member came to the rescue with Tobi gathers some water from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needlesand fired them toward Hidan. While Cat fought Kakuza with the help of Utakata who used **Water Release: Bubbles Technique **then , Cat used his Body Elimination Technique which Kakuza block both of them. While that was happening, Tobi used his new technique "**Ten Thousand Fire Spears" **which sent 10,000 fire spears at Hidan who block them with his Triple-Bladed Scythe which he then threw it at Tobi who grabbed it and threw it back hitting Hidan in his shoulder blade. Afterthat, he started creating a structure, with a sphere located at its centre, between the palms of his hands which then trap Hidan in it. The sphere exploded leaving Hidan with one arm which held his scythe. Then, Tobi with both of his fists encased in rock with **Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique **to give his punches power, which sent Hidan flying out of Kiri. Now as Tobi finished his fight againist Hidan, Cat and Utakata were getting their asses kick by Kakuza who was using his Earth Grudge Fear which he was using the wind mask which he used **Wind Release: Pressure Damage **which injured both of them. So Tobi jumped into fight, by sending 10,000 fire spears at Kakuza' back which destoryed 3 of the 4 masks. Kakuza was left with the Earth mask, so he used **Earth Release: Earth Spear **which he begin to fight Tobi in hand-to-hand combat which Tobi then into his Lighting Release Armour and then he won by picking up Kakuza and throwing him far enough that he landed outside the city. So afterthat, Tobi took both of Utakata and Cat to the Kiri Hospital where they got treated for their injuries. 3 days afterthat, Cat and Tobi went back to Konoha.

**In Konoha, 3 days later**

After Cat and Tobi got back from their mission they reported to the Anbu commander who told good job. Then he told them that they were to watch over the Hokage and stay around Konoha, then dismissed both of them.

_**PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW MY STORY and my next chapter will chapter 11: Sasuke vs Tobi part 2**_


	11. Chapter 11: Vs Sasuke Pt 2

**Chapter 11: Sasuke vs Tobi Pt.2 !**

**Otogakure, A month later**

Tobi was sent there to gather informotion on Orochimaru and his experiments. He had been uncovered for 3 weeks now, and found out that Orochimaru had been killed been Sasuke and now Otogakure leaderless. After he had learn that he decided to go to Orochimaru's secret lab to see what Orochimaru was up to. All of a sudden as Tobi was looking at Orochimaru's experiments, a voice called " What are you doing here?" as Tobi looked behind him to find Sasuke who didn't recognized Tobi because he was wearing his hooded black cloak. Afterthat, Tobi turned around so that Sasuke could see Tobi which shocked Sasuke and his team Taka who were now apart of the Akatsuki. Afterthat, Jugo attacked Tobi with Piston fist which Tobi grabbed and throw him behind him into a wall. Afterthat, Suigetsu attacked Tobi with his Nuibari which Tobi broke with his barehands which shocked Suigestu who then step back and then fired an water bullet at the Anbu ninja who then dodge it, and then sent 12 fire spears at Suigestu who used his Hydrification Technique to dodge them. Then, all 4 members of Taka surrounded Tobi who then summoned 3 Earth clones which fought againist each member of Taka, while Tobi was left with Sasuke who had his sword drawn already. Tobi rushed at Sasuke who had already activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, which Tobi was ready for. So he uses a scroll which laid a trap where mud will shape into wolves that started attacking Sasuke. After the mud wolves had been attacking the missing-nin, Tobi shoot mud from his mouth to make sure Sasuke didn't get away. Afterthat, Tobi creates large amount of rock pillars from under ground which trapped Sasuke created gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds him. Then, he broke to pillars and then sliced at Tobi who dodge it and then, Tobi created a structure, with a sphere located at its centre, between the palms of his hands which trapped Sasuke and his Susanoo in it. Then sphere exploded and left Sasuke unconscious. So Tobi picked him up and was gonna take him back to Konoha but just then a masked man appear out of nowhere and stopped him. Then the masked man started attacking Tobi who had dropped Sasuke. Tobi rushed at the man with his intense speed and clothesline the man into the wall. Then, the man produce sharp wooden spikes from his body, then he started to slicing at Tobi who was dodging every attack. Then Tobi throw 10 shurikens toward the man who dodge the weapons and then they turned into shadow clones which he had learned from Naruto and attacked the man from behind. Afterthat roots of nearby trees started attaching themself to the man, which confused Tobi who then summoned a Giant wolf named Caki who was the same color as Kurama which Tobi then order the Caki to attack the man which Caki grabbed the man with her teeth and throw him to Tobi who sliced through the man with his katana which it turned out to be an shadow clone. So Tobi asked Caki to sense his chakra, but she couldn't find it. So then, Tobi went to grab Sasuke but as he turned around he found Sasuke has disappeared. So then, Tobi teleported back to Konoha to tell his mom about what happened to him.

**In the Hokage's Tower, the Next Day**

Tobi was in the Hokage's office to get assigned a mission which he had just finish one yesterday. Tsunade told him that his mission was going to be he had to go to the Land of Iron to find a samurai named Mifune the General of the Land of Iron. Tsunade wanted to get the support of the samurai for future confrontation, and Tsunade assigned Anko to be his partner on this mission which Tobi accepted. Also he had to wear his ANBU uniform during mission which Tobi also accepted. Afterthat, Tsuande dismissed her son and told him to meet Anko at the gate at 8 am an Tobi nodded and walked out of the office.

**In Konoha**

As Tobi begun to walk to his apartment for some rest after a long mission, he ran into Anko who told him she is excited about getting some alone with her man tommorrow which made Tobi blushed. Afterthat, the 2 went to Tobi's apartment and started fucking as soon as they walked in the front door. They fuck for 5 hours then, fall asleep on the floor of his shower.

_**Sorry about this chapter being so short it just that I've been writing other stories. But the next chapter will be Tobi and Anko getting in on and Tobi and Milfune fight and it gonna be called The Beginning of the End which i should have done by next monday. Alright PEACE!**_


End file.
